1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus using plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water ionizers, i.e., apparatuses that produce ionized water using the electrolysis of water, are known. For example, the water ionizer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-75973 performs electrolysis by forming a discharge-field-mediated current path between a pair of electrodes immersed in distilled water. The apparatus applies voltage to the pair of electrodes to initiate a streamer discharge in the discharge field. The publication states that the electrolysis of water produces acidic water on the positive electrode side and alkaline water on the negative electrode side.